User blog:NewMU/Spider-Man fancast: Part 1: The Spider-Men
Oh hi Comic Crossroads. I'm here to make a little fancast. This is my fancast of my perfect set of Spidey movies. To begin, I'll just make a fancast based on the main versions of Spidey. The supporting cast and the villains will come in later, but this is the first part. I also might make a fancrew, with my perfect director and producer and all that for my perfect Spidey movies. This fancast is based on the world of an older, more experienced Peter Parker who's in his twenties, either at college and/or as a photographer or as a teacher. So, here we go! Emile Hirsch as Peter Parker/Spider-Man In my opinion, Emile Hirsch would make the perfect Peter Parker. He has a boyish look to him, and he does have a dorky charm to him. After all, he has played a nerdy character in Girl Next Door, which would work for a young Peter. He could have been an awesome teenage Peter a decade ago as well. Emile Hirsch OR Hunter Parrish as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider/Spider-Man/Spider-Carnage Now, with Ben Reilly, I have picked two men for this as two different options for Ben Reilly. I've picked Emile Hirsch because Ben is supposed to be Peter's exact clone, and he has played a runaway (Into the Wild). But, I've also picked Parrish (just in case my perfect film crew can't have two Hirsches together on one screen while using the power of CGI) because he is talented, and has the Parker like sense of humour. Plus, he is 5'7" like Emile, so he can also work. Liam Hemsworth as Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider Liam Hemsworth is a very talented actor who does have the potential to play the tortured antihero Kaine is supposed to be. He does have the size for Kaine, since Kaine is meant to be larger than Peter, and Liam is taller than Emile and Hunter, and he does kind of look like Emile, but not too much. Liam would be perfect as Kaine Parker. Tyler Hoechlin as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 While Emile Hirsch in my opinion could make an alright Miguel O'Hara, I honestly get more Peter Parker vibes from him. However, when it comes to Tyler Hoechlin, I feel that he would be perfect as Miguel. He has the right amount of intensity and gruffness to convince me that he can be O'Hara. He's got the right look, and the right attitude. Tyler Hoechlin would be able to bring in a dark and badass aura around Miguel that makes him the opposite of Peter, just like he did to Derek Hale in Teen Wolf. Coy Stewart as Miles Morales/Spider-Man Coy Stewart has the right age to play a convincing Miles Morales. He also has the right humour, the right look, and the talent to portray Miles well as a successor to Parker. I believe that he can pull off the naivety that Miles has about the heroic world around him, about what to do, and about what would Peter Parker do in a certain situation. Kit Harrington as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir Kit Harrington would be awesome as a darker take on Peter Parker, specifically the Noir version. He does have the gruffness, and he does have a look to him to convince me that he'd be the Noir version of Peter. So, until next time, true believers... ---- : 21 September, 2015 I'm updating this fancast to add a few alternative suggestions for my already cast characters. These guys can work just as well as a certain character as my original guys would. Maestro Harrell as an older Miles Morales/Spider-Man If I would go with an older Miles in his late teens to early twenties, Maestro Harrell would be the right man for the job. He's young, and has that humour that Morales has, while also showing a more serious side to his personality from time to time. Jared Padalecki as Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider Padalecki has the size and look for Kaine. He also has enough talent to play as the tormented badass Kaine's supposed to be, while showing some humour as well. He'd work well as Scarlet Spider. Steven R. McQueen as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 Steven's a great young actor who seems suited for this type of role. He does look a bit like O'Hara (he does not look Hispanic, but neither did O'Hara in most of the comics he has appeared in), plus he does have the potential to show Miguel's arrogant side, while also showing his more serious and heroic personality. This guy can also be a splendid Nightwing, and I would love to see this man as Dick Grayson, but if he doesn't get to be Nightwing, what would stop him from trying as other superheroes? So, I'll see you guys next time. Category:Blog posts